horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Canción de las Papas
La "Canción de las papas" ("Canción de las patatas" en España) es una canción que aparece en el episodio "Llegó de la Nocheosfera". Fue escrita por Rebecca Sugar . Marceline la cantó y tocó en su Hacha-Bajo, mientras que Finn hizo el ritmo con beatbox a la vez que grababa. A mitad de la canción, Finn perdió el ritmo y Marceline dejó de tocar. Ella se la dedicó a su padre, El Señor de la Oscuridad. Letra Papi, te comiste mis papas. Yo las compré, mías eran. Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas. Y lloré, y no me viste. Papi, ¿acaso tú me amas? Ojalá y lo demostraras, Pues no se nota. ¿Que clase de papá se come mis papas, Y a los ojos no me ves? Los tenía llenos de lágrimas, Y si las viste no te importó.thumb|trozo de storyboard Letra en España thumb|right|300pxPapi, ¿por qué tuviste que, comerte mis patatas? No fue justo, me hiciste llorar, y pensé, que te daba igual. Papi, ¿de verdad me quieres?, nunca me lo has dicho, y sería tan bonito. Qué clase de padre, es tan deleznable, '' ''tú me defraudaste, y jamás te disculpasteee... Versiones del Rey Helado En Holly Jolly Secrets Parte 2 En Holly Jolly Secrets Parte 2 el Rey Helado parodia por primera vez la canción con una peluca de Marceline. La letra es la misma excepto que el Rey Helado se saltea algunas partes. Daddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them they were mine,thumb|right|250px But you ate them, you ate my fries, And I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, Do you even love me? Well, I wish you would show it, 'Cause then I would know it. En I Rememeber You En I Remember You el Rey Helado se puso devuelta la peluca de Marceline y volvio a parodiar la canción, pero esta vez con Gunter en vez del padre de Marceline. Gunter! Why did you Gunt my fries? I Gunted them, and they were mine. What kind of Gunt Gunts his Gunter's fries, and doesn't even Gunt him in the eyes? Gunter, there were tears there. If you Gunted them, would you even care?thumb|250px Gunter, do you even love me? Traducido Gunter ¿Porqué gunteaste mis papas? Yo las guntee... y mias eran. ¡¿Que clase de Gunter guntea las papas de su Gunter?! Y ni siquiera lo guntea a los ojos Gunter, los tenia llenos de lagrimas si las gunteaste entonces no te importo ¿Gunter, acaso tu me amas? (Se interrumpe por gunter) Letras originales En borradores anteriores a la versión final del ''storyboard, ''la canción tenía letras diferentes. Una versión anterior de la canción fue lanzada, interpretada por Rebecca Sugar. Está versión nunca salió al aire, y explica con más detalle la relación padre-hija. thumb|left|300px|Letra Original Curiosidades * Marceline le dedica esta canción a su padre diciendo que esta triste y enfadada por lo de las papas y porque no la amaba. * En el episodio El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo se ve al papa de Marceline comiendose las papas. * Al empezar la cancion, Finn empieza a hacer sonidos de rap con la boca (lo que se conoce como beatbox). * Marceline advierte a Finn de que no se burle de la canción ya que para ella era muy personal y especial. * Cuando Finn empieza a hacer el Beatboxing como ritmo, se ve en el fondo el cameo del perro de Marceline. Natasha Allegri confirmó que su nombre es "Schwabl ". * En "Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2" el Rey Helado hace una copia de esta canción. * Esta es la primera canción en ser copiada. *A sus aparentes 1000 años de edad canta la canción como si hubiera sido hace poco,pero en recuerdos de un recuerdo Marceline parece ser mas pequeña o menor de edad, lo que indica que puede tener buena memoria. *Es una gran coinsidencia que la canción tratara sobre el papá de marceline y de unas papas ya que en las versiones de España y Estados Unidos no huvo rima entre papá y papas, pero si en la versión Latinoamericana. *Es la canción que más veces ha aparecido en la serie, después del tema de apertura, con un total de 4 (2 en Llegó de la Nocheósfera, 1 en Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 y 1 en "I Remember You) *Esta es una de las canciones más famosas de toda la serie *cuando la canta el rey helado en i remember you pareciera que, cuando dice¨gunter acaso tu me amas¨ pareciera que gunter dijera que si, debio a que responde ¨es retorico gunter¨ Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Arte de Rebecca Sugar Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Marceline Categoría:Marceline